Los caballeros de la mesa triangular
by Sayo Rio
Summary: Aquí no ha mañana ni ayer, no hay reglas ni protocolos. Sólo la muerte. Y nosotros impartiéndola, por supuesto. Intento de comedia con algo de yaoi. Itachi/Kiba, Naruto/Sasuke, Orochimaru/Tsunade/Jiraiya.


**Se titula:** Los caballeros de la mesa triangular.

**Lo escribió:** Sayo Rio.

**Se resume en: **Aquí no ha mañana ni ayer, no hay reglas ni protocolos. Sólo la muerte. Y nosotros impartiéndola, por supuesto. Intento de comedia con algo de yaoi.

**Te advierto que:** hay rollo homosexual, sin sexo. Y tiene crack!pairing y travestismo. También tiene un montón de cosas que nunca se explican. OoC. Y es crack en general.

**Copyright:** Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. Esta historia pertenece a moi. Por favor, no roben la historia y no escriban fanfics sin copyright.

**En un rating de:** No menores de 15 años.

**Tipo de historia:** One-shot.

**Recomiendo que:** Por favor, tengan en cuenta que TODOS LOS ESCRITORES TENEMOS DERECHO A SABER QUÉ SE OPINA DE NUESTRAS HISTORIAS, SEA CON UN COMENTARIO, FAVORITE O ALERT. No dejen de compartir las ideas de que tengan al respecto de esta historia onegai -o- ah, y **ríe chinito de Perotá Chingó, **si quieren, que a mí me pone high sin fumar.

_Los caballeros de la mesa triangular_

Habíase una vez un reino llamado Konoha, conocido como el Reino de la Cebolla, ya que todos en la familia real tenía la frente tan grande como una cebolla. Éste era reinado por una familia real sin apellido, cuyos herederos no tenían ni segundo ni tercero ni cuarto nombre. El rey actual es Kabuto hijo de Orochimaru hijo del Sandaime del año segundo de la luna roja.

El reino de Konoha estaba siendo abusado por los Sapos Ermitaños, un grupo de hippies de pelo largo liderados por Jiraiya. Los Sapos Ermitaños solían ser seres pacíficos que sólo fumaban Ganjah y cantaban todo el día Jahkogba, Bob Marley y Perotá Chingó. Pero veinte años atrás la lideresa de los Sapos Ermitaños, Tsunade, rompió con Jiraiya al encontrarlo poniéndole los cuernos con Madonna, y en una borrachera en las Vegas se casó con el rey Orochimaru hijo del Sandaime del año segundo de la luna roja hijo del fundador del reino de Konoha. Ahora Jiraiya trataba de recuperar a su (ex) mujer a la fuerza al destruir el reino, dejando a la milicia extenuada, y acaparando toda la Ganjah disponible, dejando a los vendedores sin nada que distribuir a los rastafari del país, que ya están algo enojaditos.

Por supuesto, al grandísimo e inteligentísimo Jiraiya nunca se le ocurrió hablar con Tsunade. Quien por cierto ya estaba cansada de los juegos de química de Orochimaru y sus tangas de piel de tigre.

Pero bueno, gracias a que Jiraiya es un idiota que nunca aprendió a hablar con las mujeres fuera de una cama… el rey Kabuto hijo de Orochimaru hijo del Sandaime del año segundo de la luna roja se vio en la necesidad de formar un equipo especial que pudiese combatir a los Sapos Ermitaños y permitir la redistribución de la Ganjah. Este grupo súper poderoso no estaba conformado por tres niñas con nombres con B. Los caballeros eran Sasuke Uchiha, conocido como el fetiche sexual de las pre-pubertas; Itachi Uchiha, conocido como el fetiche sexual de las pubertas; Hinata Hyuuga, el heredero de las técnicas secretas del clan Hyuuga; Neji Hyuuga, el guardián del heredero de los secretos del clan Hyuuga; y el fetiche sexual del rey: el coronel de la armada Naruto Uzumaki. Y sí, ellos sí tenían apellido. Y sí, los otros también tenían cargos en la armada, pero no eran especialmente conocidos por ellos.

Cuando los cinco ilustres jóvenes se congregaron en sus cuarteles para conocerse y compartir información, como todo grupo debe hacer, se encontraron con que la sala de reuniones sólo tenía una pizarra, dos marcadores, una carta donde avisaban que no les llegarían más marcadores hasta el mes siguiente, y una mesa triangular. Neji, Sasuke e Itachi se dirigieron una mirada de arrogancia y se sentaron en los extremos. Naruto se sentó al lado de Sasuke porque creyó que era una mujer, y Hinata se sentó con Neji porque era su primo. El espacio entre Sasuke e Itachi permaneció vacío demostrando que necesitaban conseguir un sexto miembro que se sentara allí, o sino Sasuke no tendría ningún obstáculo para mirar con odio a Itachi durante toda la reunión.

En esa primera reunión se pusieron de acuerdo en que Sasuke golpearía a Naruto cada vez que le pusiera la mano en la pierna; que no, Sasuke no era mujer y no quería ningún novio; que sí, todos deberían usar pintauñas negro como los legendarios Akatsuki; que sí, la princesa Sakura estaba tan enamorada de los dos que les daría más marcadores y pintauñas negro si Itachi y Sasuke se lo pedían; que había que interceptar al comercio de Ganjah desde el Reino de Suna porque seguro los Sapos Ermitaños les compraban a ellos; y que sería mejor ponerse un nombre.

En la segunda reunión se pintaron las uñas de negro gracias a Itachi y Sasuke. Naruto recibió un golpe más fuerte de lo normal sumado a una amenaza de muerte porque le tocó el culo a Sasu-chan. Y como se les acabó el tiempo decidieron que se llamarían "los caballeros de la mesa triangular, la pizarra y la orden de dos marcadores al mes". También llenaron una forma para solicitar un nuevo miembro al rey Kabuto hijo de Orochimaru hijo del Sandaime del año segundo de la luna roja.

En la tercera reunión conocieron al sexto miembro que habría de sentarse entre Sasuke e Itachi: Kiba Inuzuka, un rastafari amante de los perros que quería acabar con los Sapos Ermitaños. Verán, su perro Akamaru también era rastafari y amante de la Ganjah (de verdad). Cuando los Sapos Ermitaños acapararon toda la Ganjah, Akamaru no pudo soportarlo y cometió seppuku pues no quería vivir sin Ganjah. Así que para vengar a su perro, Kiba se unía a los caballeros.

Y su primera acción fue re-pintar el letrero de la entrada a "los caballeros de la mesa triangular" antes de que llegaran los otros para que no se pudieran oponer. Cuando Itachi lo vio en plena proeza, trató de quejarse. Sin embargo, apenas abrió la boca Kiba le besó con tanto ahínco que se le olvidó lo que iba a decir. Y Kiba logró terminar el letrero en paz pues el resto de los miembros estaban un poco demasiado apagados como para notar el cambio.

Ahora que todos estaban sentados en la mesa triangular y Kiba había sido presentado, se dispusieron a contar las no tan buenas nuevas:

–El Rey Kabuto está que arde –abrió la conversación Naruto, poniéndose un mechón de pelo larguísimo detrás de la oreja.

–No queremos saber tus rollos sexuales con el rey, Uzumaki –dijo Neji con repulsión. En su humilde opinión la única virtud del hombre rubio era su habilidad para calentar al rey, y no era justo que estuviera en el equipo.

–No eso, imbécil. El rey está enojadísimo porque los rastafari de la capital se han puesto en huelga de hambre en frente del palacio de la princesa Sakura. Como aún no hay Ganjah… –explicó Sasuke con tono aburrido. Naruto no le sonrió ni le miró, pero se le aflojó el ceño fruncido por lo menos.

–Tenemos que actuar ya –empezó una voz tan suave que a todos les tomó un momento para darse cuenta de que era Hinata quien hablaba–. Los informantes de mi familia aseguran que el cargamento de Suna viene el viernes por el borde oeste.

–Entonces vamos a por ellos –sentenció Kiba. Aunque apenas hubiera llegado, el muchacho no tenía pelos en la lengua. A Itachi le molestó.

Con la información de Hinata, acordaron salir esa misma noche del pueblo hacia el borde oeste. Gracias a que todos eran caballeros experimentados (y que la mayoría de sus integrantes tenían súper poderes pasados de generación en generación a través de la sangre de sus clanes)… decidieron aprovechar la ventaja que les confería la noche. Igual lo mejor sería avanzar camino lo más rápido posible ya que el borde les quedaba a tres días a caballo.

Como se podrán imaginar, Sasuke no quería ir en ninguna misión con Naruto. La verdad es que el joven tenía algo, con ese cabello rebelde rubio que le llegaba a las caderas y que nunca se peinaba, con esa sonrisa sincera y esos ojos honestos… y con esa sonrisa de canalla que ponía cada vez que se le acercaba… No. En realidad era un gran idiota.

Pero al mal paso darle prisa, y nunca mejor dicho. En el camino les atacaron una jauría de lobos y se quedaron sin caballos la primera noche; les cayó una lluvia helada en un llano el primer día; les cayó una nevada la segunda noche, aunque al menos esta vez encontraron una cueva; les vendieron caballos dos veces más caros cuando consiguieron una aldea, y el almuerzo sabía terrible; la tercera noche se toparon con dos osos, aunque ésta vez no perdieron los caballos; el tercer día no les pasó nada, sólo se llevaron una gran decepción al saber que debían caminar un día más debido a que perdieron mucho tiempo sin los caballos el primer día.

La cuarta noche estaban tan agotados que decidieron dormir. De igual manera, aún faltaban dos días para que llegara la Ganjah. Aunque el plan original era espiar los alrededores para tratar de encontrar campamentos enemigos, a todos les pareció que éste se podía ir muy a la mierda por un rato.

Como todos tenían demasiado sueño y nadie quería montar guardia primero, decidieron los turnos por piedra, papel o tijera. Naruto y Sasuke perdieron y les tocó vigilar de primeros. Itachi, quien ya se había rendido ante los avances de Kiba, no tuvo ningún problema en dormirse en la misma tienda que su novio. Hinata compartía tienda con su mejor amigo Naruto, pero debido a las circunstancias decidió dormir con su primo y dejar a Sasuke sin más remedio que soportar al rubio.

En el medio de la noche, Naruto le mantuvo los ojos encima. Ya Sasuke no tenía ánimos ni para enojarse. Después de todo, estaba acostumbrado a las miradas constantes de la princesa Sakura. Sin embargo, hubo un momento en que tuvo tiempo para distraer la mente. Con la psique tan extenuada, se preguntaba si cualquiera de ellos estaba en condiciones de tender ninguna trampa a los rebeldes.

Mientras tanto, Naruto prendió un cigarrillo. Se había dado cuenta del mismo momento en que Sasuke se perdió en su propia cabeza. Aunque Neji aún dudara de sus habilidades, lo cierto es que Naruto tenía suficiente experiencia como para reconocer dudas.

–Sasuke –llamó con rudeza en el tono, más no el rostro. Su expresión era, sin embargo, el reflejo mismo de la decisión–. Cásate conmigo.

Sasuke, por supuesto, se quedó de piedra. Acalló el molesto palpitar emocionado de su corazón. Entonces Naruto le dedicó la sonrisa más sincera que hubiese visto en esta vida de caballeros y pretensiones. Sasuke supo que había sido una broma de buena fe; lo pudo ver en la amabilidad que despedían los ojos azules. Pero la única razón por la cual no le escupió en el ojo fue porque estaba demasiado cansado como para apuntar bien.

Naruto notó el aura emo nuevamente, y suspirando con impaciencia decidió atacar el problema desde la raíz. Que Sasuke de verdad tenía tendencias depresivas, coño.

–Sasuke, nosotros somos los Caballeros de la Mesa Triangular. La orden privilegiada del rey Kabuto. Todos nosotros estamos dispuestos a hacer lo que sea para someter la rebelión de los Sapos Ermitaños, por el bienestar de la vieja Tsunade y por proteger el Ganjah. Ellos son unos trogloditas con mentes incautas ignorantes de su destino.

"Aquí no ha mañana ni ayer, no hay reglas ni protocolos. Sólo la muerte. Y nosotros impartiéndola, por supuesto –al decir esto Naruto le picó un ojo a Sasuke, con esa sonrisa canalla que por primera vez el moreno llegó a apreciar, y le dio la última calada a su cigarrillo.

Epilogo.

Sasuke y Naruto sí se casaron. Kabuto lloró en el matrimonio. Itachi no murió. Orochimaru se compró una tanga de conejito. Tsunade se consiguió a un amante veinteañero. Neji se dio cuenta de que su primo Hinata en realidad era mujer. Y Kiba pudo fumar Ganjah otra vez, en el reino de Konoha. Gracias Caballeros de la Mesa Triangular.

Acabose.

**Glosario:**

Ganjah: Marihuana como la llaman los rastafari.

Rastafari: la gente que tiene el pelo como Bob Marley, cree en la rebelión de los oprimidos, en comunicarse con dios a través de la Ganjah, en que todo debe ser natural y que la vida debe ser vista desde el positivismo. En esta historia no es referencia fiel de los rastafari, así que no lo tomen como tal.

Hippies: Los amantes de la paz que escuchan The Beatles, creen en la vida natural y en comuna, visten ropa suelta tipo hindú, también fuman marihuana, y llevan pelo largo.

Seppuku: era el acto penitenciario de los samuráis para no ser deshonrados cuando sus lores morían. Básicamente se abrían el estómago, y luego la garganta. Ningún perro fue herido en la realidad. La palabra fue usada con fines humorísticos.

**Notas Finales:** Wah. Me siento tan bien con esta historia que por fin está terminada. Llevaba años queriendo escribirla. Lo gracioso es que esta es otra de esas historias donde escribo mucho y no pasa nada interesante, así que espero que al menos la escritura haya sido bien. Dejen un review diciendo que tal, si apesta o si es chévere que total no les puedo morder por computadora.

Y nada, viva el Ganjah.

Historia número 20 para Terry, por el reto personal de una historia por cada bolsita de azúcar que se robó el día que me ayudó.


End file.
